


The tack room

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [36]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Nonfiction, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: "Alex isn't prepared for the way "that's good" sounds in Henry's rounded Buckingham wowels, or how luxury leather feels when it strokes approvingly down his cheek, a gloved thumb brushing the corner of his mouth."Fanart: Alex and Henry, a hot moment in the tack room. Acrylic paint.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Doodles and Paintings [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1183739
Comments: 45
Kudos: 292





	The tack room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arindwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/gifts).

> I couldn't resist painting this thing for your birthday, [arindwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arindwell/pseuds/arindwell). Red, White and Royal Blue swept us away, and who can blame us, really? Hope you have a lovely birthday! I'm so glad I'm lucky to know you. <3 Sorry that the image is so dark. I tried to take a better photo this morning, but failed, so I'll see if I can make a better one later. Anyway. 
> 
> This fanart is strongly inspired by an artwork by [ upthehillnsfw](https://upthehillnsfw.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, because, their art is magical, and because my mind went to drarry for some reason. Warning for slightly explicit sexual content. Don't scroll down if you're not ready for that.

**Slightly explicit fanart below, think twice before you scroll down**

**Are you really sure about this? It's nudity. Think twice before you scroll down.**


End file.
